Integrated circuit dies may be attached to substrates, circuit boards, or other dies using a process commonly referred to in the art as thermal compression bonding. Solder balls may be attached to various points of the die that are desired to be anchored to the substrate. The die may then be heated to melt the solder balls. The die and substrate may then be compressed such that, when the solder balls cool, the die may be attached to the substrate. A thermal compression bonding (TCB) process bond head may include a heater used during a fabrication process to heat the die, substrate, and solder balls in order to perform the bonding.
Once the die, substrate, and solder balls have been heated and compressed to perform the bonding, the newly formed solder joint may be cooled to complete the TCB process. It may be desired that this cooling be performed as rapidly as possible to preclude die/substrate movement as well as to speed up the fabrication process.
There are general needs for improved cooling solutions for a TCB process.